


Stop drinking, so you can focus on me instead.

by MythologyPastry



Series: My Sprint Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Getting Back Together, House Party, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Nipple Play, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy Scares, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Marinette is stuck between two couples yet again, so she goes to drink her sorrows. However, Alya has secretly invited Luka to join them, and shenanigans ensue.But Marinette and Luka haven't spoken in years.Prompt:“Everyone’s gone, why are you still kissing me?”“Because I don’t think I can stop.”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Sprint Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Stop drinking, so you can focus on me instead.

Adrien has his arm around Kagami, and Alya is sitting on Nino's knee, and Marinette...

She's in the kitchen, staring at the drinks and wondering how much wine it'll take to forget this night. The last hour has been a total disaster. Who dares their friend to kiss a married man?

Alya, that's who.

A familiar smell, that of salt and earth and something else, hits her like a truck, and Marinette looks numbly to her side to see Luka. His outfit is divine, leather in all the right places, and his eyes glint as theirs meet. He smiles, and she goes red. The memory of that night they shared, it burns under her skin.

It's been... a while since she's seen him around. Touring is his life, ever since they graduated, and she's spent many nights wondering if she's to blame for his infrequent visits. Juleka has never complained about the schedule though, so perhaps it's just Marinette who thinks he's gone too often. A little voice in her head asks if that matters now.

"Luka," she finally says and winces at the sound of her voice cracking, feeling like she's still the obsessive girl he first met. "I didn't know you were in town." Marinette herself had a suspicion. That's completely different from knowing. "Did Alya invite you?"

His eyes twinkle with some hidden secret as he nods, and she realizes she's been gazing at him. Marinette decides to glare at her hands, but her vibrant nail polish is a boring sight compared to him.

"I have to come back from time to time," he says, voice deep like the ocean and as soft as silky sheets. She shifts her legs as she thinks about how perfectly broken it sounded when they slept together on his boat. "It's good to have some inspiration. Returning to Paris is like hearing my muse all over again."

"I see," she mumbles.

She pours her glass of wine and tries to steady her heart. This nervousness is different than any she's felt before. It's more dangerous than the puppy love she once had for Adrien. The way her heart's beating now, this all feels somewhat predatory, like he's a snake and she's the mouse.

Marinette makes the mistake of raising her head and catching how Luka's towering over her now, her forehead to his chin.

But his eyes are soft, lips down turned from concern. "Are you okay, Marinette?" He lightly touches her shoulder, and she's reminded that he's always been so gentle when she needs him to be.

She shakes her head and wills herself not to cry in front of the man she fucked and dumped in the span of one night. "Alya dared me to kiss Adrien," she says in a sigh. "I wish she wouldn't have."

And while she's never seen that look on his face before, Marinette is no fool. Luka's eyes squint, and his nostrils flare, and it's anger. He's angry for her, but the signs of it are gone in a flash, his posture softening.

His pupils are still dilated, however, and his gaze is so intense she feels naked. He settles on "that wasn't very nice of her. How did Kagami take it?"

"Kagami knows nothing would happen from something like that." Marinette takes a long sip of her wine. "I haven't liked Adrien in a long time, and they're very happy together. Alya just wanted me to feel a little excitement for something that isn't clothes."

Luka snorts, a short puff of air against her forehead. He grins, a devious look in his eyes. "Is that so?" he asks slowly.

Marinette blinks. Her head is still a bit dizzy from the warmth of his breath. "Huh?" she asks, very intelligently.

He takes a step forward, firmly in her space now, and she puts her glass back on the counter, by the cheese platter. Oh god, she really is the mouse. "Is that what you're looking for? Excitement?"

"I-"

"Marinette." Luka's jaw is tense, and she knows from his stance that whatever he's going to say next is going to sink deep in her chest and never leave. "I could give you that, something exciting. Something for Alya to think about instead of you kissing Adrien."

There's giggles from outside the kitchen, but Marinette doesn't register that. He drops his head slightly, his lips ghosting hers, and he asks, "Do you trust me?"

With her life. "Yes, but-"

"Then may I kiss you?"

That question claws its way into her heart and settles like a dragon in its den, and she stutters at the feeling she has between her legs as her core clenches around nothing. At her non-answer, Luka's eyes dim, and he moves away from her, and _goddamn it_.

She raises on her tiptoes, hands going for his neck, and she giggles as he lets her swoop him in. There's a moment, a small moment, where the two of them stare wordlessly at each other, his hair tickling at her forehead, but it's broken when he pulls her in tight by the shoulder. Luka kisses her roughly, desperately, and Marinette can't help the loud moan that escapes her.

He chuckles darkly at that, his free hand settling between them, the pressure settling on her tit. Marinette gasps into his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to have his tongue against hers, only pulling back to nibble at her lower lip. She squirms against him while cursing the existence of bras because she wants that hand under her clothes and for him to pinch and lick just like-

"Oh, uh."

Marinette breaks away from Luka, face red, and turns to see a very confused Adrien holding an empty plate. His eyes flicker between the couple, and he rubs at his neck. "I was going to grab more cheese for Kagami before we left," he says dumbly. "You're sorta in front of it."

She moves to the side of the kitchen and wonders if she can just be blackout drunk now. It would be a lovely superpower, she thinks, much better than anything else she's heard of. The ability to forget at will, people would kill for that shit.

Because she doesn't want to remember seeing Luka again just to make out for someone to notice. Because Adrien walked in on them, which means her game with Luka is over, and he'll leave because the others are gone, and this is what she signed up for.

"Alya and Nino went to bed. Thank you for the snacks," Adrien says, practically running from them as he leaves. But as he does so, he closes the door behind him with a definitive click. Marinette cannot will herself to look back at Luka, but she has to if she wants her wine.

It's a mistake. His lips are puffy and red because of her, and that heat from before grows between her legs. Luka is looking at her like he did that night many years ago. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist, her inner thighs slick, a moan dying on her lips as he rubbed her clit so mean. She can still remember the panic they had after when the condom broke and how she ran away in tears, despite the thrill that ran through her at the thought of his cum being fucked so deep in her cunt.

He had visited her after that, but she didn't want to see him. She was too afraid. Eventually, he stopped. No knocks at her door, no texts, no calls.

Marinette should have known that her life without him would have been dull. Quiet.

And he must remember parts of that night too, because he's drawing her in again like an addict. His hands are strong against her hips, but it's not enough to bruise. She pulls away from his embrace and asks pointedly, "Everyone’s gone, why are you still kissing me?" Wasn't that the point? To get Alya off her back?

Luka's laugh is wounded, and his voice near a growl when he says, "Because I don’t think I can stop.” But she can see the wait in his eyes, that he will let her go if that's what she wants. Because he's always done what she wants. Because he's Luka, and she's his muse.

And what he said earlier comes to mind.

Oh. _Oh_.

They'll have to talk about this, she thinks, and she kisses him hard. Luka exhales with unbridled relief, finally moving his hand to her back, fingers pulling at the clasp. Marinette knows they have to talk, and she can deal with that, but that's for later.

Her breath catches as he thumbs at her nipple, and he moans low, a sound that travels straight to her core, and she whimpers.

They might wake up Alya and Nino, if those two ever went to bed in the first place.

Marinette giggles as Luka moves his mouth to her neck. Oh well, she thinks dazedly. Maybe Alya will think twice next time before they play truth or dare.


End file.
